


better together

by nataliasoul



Series: avengers as siblings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, I don't know what's happening, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Natasha Romanov, Team as Family, at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliasoul/pseuds/nataliasoul
Summary: a story about the life of the avengers siblings. how they try to juggle studies, friendship, and family life.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Thor, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Thor, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: avengers as siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

••••••

"Hey, Nattie. Wake up." Steve said gently to the sleeping kid who only grumbles as a response.

It's already 5:54am and if in six minutes that she's still not awake, everyone will be late. With all her slow movements and almost an hour - which they managed to lessen by half hour - bath. 

Honestly, it's understandable. This is the first day of classes and she was used to waking up between 9 to 11am. Uhh, it's THEIR first day of classes because the school started last Thursday which is only for get-to-know introduction that is meant to last for two days. Don't worry, her teacher was informed. And during those days, they are in Australia for a vacation because their eldest brother, Thor, have a shooting there - he's a newbie in the entertainment industry. That's why they are all happy and supported him by going there themselves. Well, they just got back late afternoon yesterday. 

"5 minutes, please." 

"We're gonna be late if we wait another five minutes. Wake up, now. Please. It's your first day as a high school student, aren't you excited?" Steve tried to cheer but nothing is working.

"Nah."

He sighed and left her alone. They are in a hurry, yes, but she'll move on her own in five minutes as she said. 

"Where's Nat?" Their youngest brother, Clint, asked after drinking his final piece of pancake. He's in junior high school. Beside him is Tony and in front of them is Bruce who are both eating breakfast.

When it comes to breakfast and packed lunch, give it to Steve to prepare them. He's the only one who does not have a problem with mornings. But, in other snack times or dinner, Clint can be tasked to do that.... once a week - it's only fried though. So, they either eat outside or order food for delivery. But, other times, it's their neighbor that gives them food for dinner. How kind of them, really. 

"She'll go down later. I'm just gonna prepare her a sandwhich she can eat in the car." 

•

Each of them panickedly ran in their respective buildings after bidding Steve a goodbye - except for Tony. He never cared about being late although he's rarely late. Just keeping his cool. In his defense, he still went to class, what's wrong with being ten minutes late when there's still eighty mintues in the first subject?

As so, since he's next in age to Steve and the latter is in a different school, he's tasked to guide Natasha in her room. 

"Aren't we still there?" His sister impatiently asked which made him grin.

They really have a lot of similarities than they realize. He still remember how this is also what he complained about to Thor who guided him to his room in his freshmen year. 

"This is a big school, missy." He replied before ruffling her hair. She glared at him while trying to fix her messy red hair. "I already know your schedule. Stevie gave it to me. Wait outside your room later when it's lunch time, okay? We're gonna eat together." He remind her.

She nods.

He stops in front of a room which made the little person that is following not far behind stop, too. "Is this it?" She looks around briefly. The building is quiet and all the rooms are completely close including hers so they have to knock to make their presence known.

"Yes." He nods. "Remember what I said. Wait for me later, don't be impatient. And if you see Clint or Brucie, go with them. Don't come with anyone other than us, okay?" 

Natasha rolled her eyes while nodding. But, he didn't take it seriously and just smiled. He's just worried, okay? She's their only sister and his responsibility and this is her first day, a lot can happen.

He knocked three times. 

"Lastly, if you wait for me. I'm gonna tour you around." He winked at her.

"Are you Natasha Romanoff?" The teacher asked gently with a small smile. 

"Hi, miss May! Yes, this is my sister, Natasha." Tony introduced. She's his teacher too during his freshmen year.

"Oh, hi, Tony." She greeted him before guiding Natasha inside the room.

"Bye, Nattie! Remember what I said."

Yes, she doesn't tell her siblings what she feels or being a clingy little sister like the usual twelve year olds. A brat is what she can be categorized. Of course, not a spoiled one given that they are not rich. But, until her brother disappears from her view, she never turned her gaze away from him.

•

"Nothing new. As if I don't know everyone already." Bobbi answered him boredly. He asked what happened on the days he missed. 

"It's unlucky, really. My first day is a lecture right away." Clint complained.

"Huh? You sleep every day during classes. What are you saying?" Sharon asked confused.

"It's different, at least my presence is still there." The two girls only rolled their eyes.

It's already lunch time and they are on their way to the cafeteria. 

"Where's the building for freshmen?" He asked looking around.

"Where did you go as a freshmen? Here. What? Did you forget?" Lance said with his Scottish accent.

"Obviously." One of the girls replied.

"What are you doing there anyway?"

"Gonna visit someone." He grinned at them.

"Gosh, Clint! You are like 15, leave them alone!" Lance chuckled which earned him a glare from her girlfriend.

"Yikes, Lance! Is that what you think I am?" The blonde said holding a hand above his chest.

"You guys are dramatic, let's just go there." Sharon stopped them before leading their group.

Their building is not too far from the freshmen's that's why they managed to reach their destination not too long. "'tasha!"

The other three looked at one another questioningly, not having the slighest hint of an idea of who the person their friend is calling.

A bulb lights. "Wait. 'Tasha, short for Natasha?" Sharon slowly connected.

She remembers how their friend mentions his older siblings and how cute their little sister is and told them their names. They were never properly introduced to the younger because their usual hang-out is on the Hunter's residence and the one time they did, his sister has to go practice somewhere.

"His sister? Wow. She's pretty." 

"I.. think so? Yeah. She really is." 

They settled by watching the siblings interact. "Hi, Clint." She smiled a little.

"How was the half day?" 

"Hmm. Fine. Everyone's trying to talk to me during class but I'm listening. It's annoying." She lightly complained much to his brother's amusement and his company.

They heard a chuckle. "I-I'm sorry. You're the opposite of Clint. It's amusing." Bobbi explained grinning to Clint. "I'm Bobbi Morse, by the way. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand.

"Natasha Romanoff." She only replied and shook the offered hand. The other two also introduced themselves.

"Why are you standing here alone anyway? Is it your lunch time?" Clint asked taking a peek inside the room only to see it empty. "Yeah, obviously it is. Wanna eat with us?"

"I'm waiting for Tony. He said we're gonna eat lunch together." 

"Pretty sure he never said to wait for just him when Brucie and I are also in this school." He said as a matter of fact. 

Natasha sighed and walked with them to the cafeteria. 

It's not too long when they heard an approaching footsteps towards their table. "That's Brucie." Clint guessed without looking up.

"Bruce doesn't walk that loud." Natasha said nonchalantly doing the same. Steve's cooking is that good.

"Uhh. Are you guys even sure it's heading this way?" Lance interrupted.

"Wrong!" The person exclaimed.

Clint finally looked up. "Scott! Where's Bruce?" 

Natasha silently rolled her eyes.

"He's buying us lunch. Can we share in this table?" He asked nicely looking to all of them.

Sharon, Lance, and Bobbie nodded while smiling without second thoughts while Clint moved to make space for the man.

"Huh? Why would he buy lunch? Stevie made sure we all have packed lunch." Clint asked confused but shrugged it off not a second later.

"Uhh no, no. He lost in rock, paper, and scissors, that's why..." 

"Ahhhh."

Natasha remained quiet despite the conversations on-going around their table. She's not exactly close and familiar with them in the first place.

"How is the first day, Nattie?" Bruce asked shyly with a girl in tow. 

"I don't know yet." 

"Hi, Bruce. How was Australia?" Sharon asked.

"It's good. We had fun." He replied shortly, still shy. He never really get completely comfortable around people despite meeting them multiple times. Maybe, exception would be his siblings and Scott and Helen is going there.

"What? How come you asked Bruce and Natasha that and not me?" Clint said dramatically. "I would have answered a lot more than they did combined."

"Go to a vacation again, then." Bobbie said.

"Yeah, we'll make sure to ask you by then." Sharon backed up and shared a high five with the former.

Clint sighed. "I don't exactly know why I am friends with you, guys."

"Yeah, we ask the same thing." Lance innocently said.

Clint sighed loudly again before proceeding with his meal. "Who hurt my little brother?" Someone asked cooly.

"That's Tony." Natasha started this time.

"No doubt." 

•

Carrying his art supplies, Steve hurriedly entered the diner. He's late. And it's for two consecutive days now.

"I'm sorry. I had to finish something." He apologized, placing his stuff at the locker room.

"It's okay, Steve. And it's only for 15 minutes." The woman assured him.

"But still..."

"Seriously and I don't even leave until 5:30."

Steve sighed, dropping the subject. "Okay, Carol." He picked up the apron and started moving around.

"Did anyone come by today?" 

"Your siblings aren't here yet." 

Steve looked at the clock placed in the upper left wall of the counter. It's already 5:16pm and they should be here an hour ago. He dialed Tony - the only sibling in high school with a mobile phone.

"Where are you?"

"Uhh. I'm sorry. The train station was too crowded...." Tony hesitates and Steve instantly feels something is wrong.

"And?"

"Maybe because it's Monday a-and the third day of classes?" 

"Tony..." Steve closed his eyes because his brother interrupted again. Yes, something is definitely wrong.

"O-oh.. it's also her first time to ride the train from school?"

Steve sighed impatient. "Tony.. Tony. What's wrong?" 

"We lost Nattie." 

••••••


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small quarrel ensue.

••••••

It's already been 18 minutes since his last subject and yet Tony is not in their usual meet-up place - the playground. The idea was Steve's, that no one must go home alone from school. That's why the three of them are waiting patiently for the elder to arrive.

Back during lunch time, they weren't able to chat with Tony longer. He left five minutes after his appearance because someone from his club asked him to come and as the president that he is, he obliged, barely eating his lunch.

Thankfully, this time of semester, everyone almost have the same schedule of last subject which makes them able to go home in one go. The only downside is.... only Tony have a phone. To be representative of all them in middle and high school if Steve or Thor are to call. But, within the four siblings, they cannot call or message in case there's a change of plan aside from the mornings where they discuss what each individual has planned in the day or lunch time in case of anything has changed - if lucky, they bump into each other or purposely come to another to tell it themselves in between those times.

Natasha is quietly sitting on a bench with her bag positioned in her lap and a notebook placed above it, her left hand holds a pen. By the looks of it, she's already doing her homework to make up for the time they are using to wait. Same as Bruce, who is seated in another bench. Clint, however, is talking to his classmate which he seems to be closed with, too.

Another 5 minutes has passed when they heard a running footsteps towards the playground. The siblings started to fix their mess and prepare to go home.

"I'm sorry. There has some issues in our club but it's fine now." He apologized sincerely. He's still sounds breathy from the running.

"Let's just go." Natasha said walking past them and out of the school. The others followed, including Clint's company.

"Is she mad?"

"I don't know, man. We never know about her." Clint answered.

"To assure you, she's been sighing deeply for minutes now." Bruce added which only made Tony frown deeply.

"How does that assure me?"

"That she reacted."

"Of course, Natasha is reacting. What do you think of her, a robot?" Tony is still frowning.

"What he meant by that is it lasted for more than 15 minutes." Clint interrupted and to also end the misunderstanding between conversations. "By the way, this is Pietro Maximoff. He'll come with us."

"Yeah, hi."

"Hi."

The silver-haired only waved with a hint of excitement.

"Maximoff? Are you related to Wanda?" Bruce asked.

"Uhh, yes! Of course, she's my twin."

"B-but, you're in different grade level?" Bruce asked confused and unsure.

"I know, long story." The other man ended. The former just nodded in understanding.

The distance between their sister and them is getting bigger. If they are going to their house, it's only walking distance but where they are going is quite far that needed a train so they are headed to the station now. But, it's their sister's first time going there from their school so it's obvious she's not yet familiar with the direction.

"Natasha, wait up!" Tony shouted, walk-running to her side. "Why are you so quiet?"

Clint probably heard him. "When did she become so talky?"

Tony glared at him from his back.

They are getting closer to the station and Natasha would not say anything. The only voice they can hear is Clint's and the replies of Pietro - if their brother even allows him - but, usually, it's them bickering.

"Okay. Tell me when we get to the restaurant. I feel like it's me." He sighed before buying them tickets. "Uhh, Pietro?"

"Yes?"

"Cash for tickets?" He raised his brows to remind him. "Sorry, bud, but we aren't rich to treat you a ride." He explained quite lazily.

The man answered while searching for his wallet, "It's okay. i just didn't notice we are already here."

Tony accepted the cash. "Hmm. Is your house here? Isn't it too far when going to school?"

"No, no. I just have some stuff to attend to."

"'kay."

They all sat in a bench waiting for their train to arrive. Their cards are in each kid's hold because Tony distributed it when going inside.

Finally, the train arrived and as usual, the crowd that is coming out is overwhelming plus the crowd that is going inside plus the people that's still inside.

"Natasha, hold on to me." Tony ordered, reaching out a hand beside him without looking.

They were able to get inside but the moment he looked at the person he's holding, it's not his sister.

He tried to look everywhere, walking between the crowd but he cannot spot a redhead.

Gosh, Steve's going to kill him.

"What's happening, Tony?" Bruce sensed something is not right by the look in his face.

"Natasha, where did you last saw her?"

"At the bench before we walked to get inside. Oh god, I thought she followed?"

"Yeah, I thought so, too. But, I was holding someone else's hand." Tony brushed his right hand to his hair.

"Guys?"

"We are going out in the next station." Tony decided.

"W-what? Why?" Clint frowned.

"Natasha wasn't able to ride the train with us. Maybe she got stuck or something but we gotta go back there and see."

"Let's just call Steve?" His brother suggested but it's definitely not an option.

"We go back there and see before we go call Steve."

•

It may be embarrassing to ask this favor but, he badly needs to. There's no way he'd wait here while his brothers panic looking for their sister.

"Carol, I'm sorry. B-but, can you please watch over this for another hour?" He pleads. "Tony called and Natasha got lost in the train station."

In an instant, Carol's face got filled with worry. "Really? Of course you can. Don't worry about this. You go ahead find her." 

Grabbing his phone, wallet, and car keys, Steve rushed to the door. But, it swung open before he can even put his hands on the handle.

"I'm hungry." The little kid said and Steve's immediate reaction is to hug her.

"God, Natasha. Where have you been? You got us all worried."

The kid raised her brow, "Oh?"

Her older brother smiles, not bothering to expect any more words from her. He guides her in a table and after taking what she wanna eat, he headed to the counter.

"Carol, she's here." He was so happy pointing to his little sister. Carol only smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you. I'm gonna call Tony now."

Carrying his sister's favorite, Steve sat in front of her with all smiles.

"That's creepy."

He chuckled. "Is it? Anyway, I already called your brothers. They'll be here soon."

"Hmm."

•

"Where is she?" Tony asked as soon as their arrival.

"Welcome to our humble diner." Clint welcomed Pietro.

"It was... terrifying." Bruce mumbled.

Natasha rolled her eyes with her brother's messy behavior. At this time, she was able to finish her food and currently working on the last assignment that she wasn't able to finish while waiting for Tony.

"Did you guys eat?" Steve casually asked.

"When do you think we had the time to eat, bro?" Tony asked then slumped in the nearest chair. There is no current costumer, the last one left about 2 minutes before the boys arrived.

"Yeah, I thought so." He replied going to the kitchen to prepare them something to eat.

"Where did you go, little sneaky?" Tony asked trying to level his voice as possible. He wasn't mad but they were all exhausted plus the emotions they felt within the last two hours. It's draining.

"I was pushed in the back. I just waited for another train." She simply exolained like it's no big deal.

"Listen, I just want you to know that you may think it's all alright but we were worried. We looked all over the train station but, you weren't there. So, can you please just show some gratefulness or feel sorry a bit? It's more disappointing that you don't care about all this. You don't care about us looking for you. You're just like 'oh, they found me. that's good.' then continue with your day. Hones-" He burst out. All the happenings that day cannot be anymore contained.

"Tony..." It is Steve with his firm and serious voice.

He shuts up right away.

"It's not like it's my fault. Those people pushed me to the back. Throw your anger to them." Natasha reasoned out.

Tony was about to shout but, stopped himself. Eyes closed tightly while calming his breathing.

"Where the fuck did I say it's your fault? I'm saying that show some gratefulness despite not asking for the help yourself."

"Tony..."

"What? Am I wrong?" Before going outside. The room is filled with awkward silence.

•

Up until the car, everyone can feel the tension. It's already past 10pm and their diner is closed. The youngest should be sleeping by now but, when did she sleep in the right time?

Tony is in the shotgun seat with Bruce in the back while Steve drives. Natasha is in the back of the driver's seat and that leaves Clint in the middle.

No one attempts to say a word. Not even the music is turned on by the usual person that initiates it, Tony. Everyone's looking out the window except for the driver that is focused on the road and on the shotgun who fiddles with his mobile phone.

And as her brother's nickname for her, Natasha sneakily glances at Tony from time-to-time. It's the same, he frowns deeply like he's battling with himself or someone else.

Much to their surprise, - because it was too quiet - Tony's phone rings.

"I'm gonna take this briefly." He told them before silently talks with the person on the other line.

No one is actually paying attention aside from the fact that his voice gets louder each reply and with a very annoyed tone.

-

"What the f-? We figured it out already this morning. What do you still want?" 

"Do you understand that it's already past 10? Why didn't you call me 9:59pm?"

"I don't care! We talk about it tomorrow, early morning. I'm gonna inform the others."

"Yes. Okay. Good night."

-

"It is your first day, right?" Steve asked gently and glanced briefly to the man who's massaging his forehead.

And like he knew what's already asked in that question, he answered, "Yeah. I'm graduating that's why there are a lot of pressure and works."

"Hmm. Does your head hurts?" The blonde asked worriedly.

"A little bit. It's just too much for a first day." He admitted.

Unknown to anyone's sight, Natasha pouted. She knew part of it was the confrontation earlier.

"Just make sure to sleep early today."

Tony only nods before dozing off to sleep.

••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii hope i hear from you guys. it was my birthday too sooooo yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's happening in this and why i made this in the first place hahaha.
> 
> wp : nataliasoul


End file.
